


the void

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sans and nagito are on the void and they only have each other
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	the void

Sans was sleeping like always like the shitbag he is and then when he woke up he only saw black everywhere. He didnt care lmao he just slept again and then he woke up again and he saw nagito????!!

they talked a lot about hope and despair and papyrus, but suddenly nagito felt a little hot😳 and then he saw the erection almost jumping his pants, and sans only gave him a smirk.

"i swear im not gay for the sake of hope" nagito said "dun worry i can make tits lmao" and then sans formed his full female ecto body. without warning nagito jumped on top of him and started fucking his skele-pussy without mercy, but then.. sans formed his ecto dick and made nagito ride him and nagito became pregnant

after that they became a happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> fffghgffgyygvf


End file.
